


A Different Path

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Castiel, Gen, M/M, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being knocked unconscious by his future self Dean Winchester makes a different decision.  One Zachariah had not planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always curious about what would happen if something else happened. This occurs frequently when I'm watching Supernatural and The End had so many possibilities of What If that I couldn't resist.

When Dean wakes up his first thoughts are on the betrayal his future self had committed.  He feels a pull towards where he knows the other Dean has gone and takes a few steps in that direction before he pauses.  His second thoughts are on the sounds of gunfire and screaming that reach his ears.  One thing rings out in his mind now.

_Cas._

He is sure as he turns and runs into the building, picking up a few fallen weapons, that when Zac had sent him to the future this wasn’t his intention.  But fuck it all if he is letting his asshole future self sacrifice Cas.  He couldn’t do it.  Could not go in the other direction and leave his broken angel to die.

There were bodies everywhere.  Blood was a gory decoration on most surfaces.  Death and the stench of it hung in the air, his eyes burned with it, but he continued rushing towards the sounds of gunfire.  Moving towards the sounds of screaming and rage.  Sounds of pain and horror because by now they all must know that their  _fearless leader_  had sent them to their deaths.  Left them to die in this horrible place without a hope or prayer.

“Come on Cas.  Be alive.  You stubborn angel.  You’re not dying again.   I can’t do it.” he muttered the words to himself as he took the stairs, heart pounding and blood rushing.  Prayers were a mantra in his head even though he knew the angels had left the building and Dad hadn’t been home for awhile.  Even though he knew that they’d abandoned this world to their fallen brother.  

“ _Please let him be alive.  Please God.  Please let Cas be ok_.”

Some of the gunfire died down as a piercing scream rent the air and Dean’s heart stopped even as he threw himself around a corner.  He fires his gun at a few of the Croats he sees, aiming for their heads and watching them drop, as he jumps over debris and bodies.  Over the bodies of both those infected and the few unlucky humans who’d been sent here to die.

Then his green eyes saw him.  Saw blue eyes lit with stubborn fire and determination as Castiel fought against the group of Croats who’d cornered him.  

The sole survivor of the suicide mission.

Castiel was shooting and hacking away, blood is everywhere, but still he fought.  His expression reminded Dean so much of the angel from his time.  The Warrior of God.  The soldier who pulled him from Hell and built him back up.  Who taught him faith.  His best friend.  The angel who’d marked him and fought for him.  Died for him once already.

Dean was running towards Castiel.  Fury and a need to protect flowing through his veins as he drew their attention.  Several of them move away from Castiel and head towards him.  

He fought.  Killing them.

Bodies fell to the ground while Castiel continued his fight against those whose focus was on him.

And then they were dead.  All of the Croats in the area, their bodies on the floor, with blood coming out sluggishly as they lay there lifeless.  The only sounds were heavy breathing. Dean looked up and found Castiel staring at him.  Eyes that before had been glazed with drugs were clear and now deep care and awe is looking back at him.  There is a hint of something else that Dean is afraid to name.  

He can't break the gaze and finds himself stumbling forward.  Grabbing the fallen angel and jerking him into a hug.  His heart is still pounding because it had been terror that had filled him at the very thought of losing any version of Castiel.  His hands tightened on the fabric of Castiel’s clothes and he drags in a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry.” he muttered into the torn and bloodied jacket Castiel was wearing, but in his head he was thanking whoever had been listening that Castiel had held out until he got there.  That the fallen angel was alive and that this time he had not been too late.

He can hear the sounds of weapons hitting the ground and then Castiel is gripping him tight, pushing air out of his lungs with the force behind the embrace and hugging him back.  ”Thank you for not leaving me.” it was broken and raspy.  The ex-angel's voice rougher than normal and the version he’d seen before in the cabin, in the vehicle was pushed away in favor of the version shaking in his arms.

“Fuck Cas.  I couldn’t let you die you crazy angel.” it was rough and dammit Dean hadn’t realized how much the angel had come to mean to him in such a short time.  That he’d moved so high up on Dean’s list of important things. A list of things in which there were few.  He could still see the Castiel from his time, the expression of terror on his face when they were in the  _den of iniquity_  and the laughter as they’d climbed back into the Impala.

A humorless laugh escapes into the air, “Not an angel anymore.”

“Fuck that.  You’ll always be an angel.  You’re my angel.” Dean pulled away staring at Castiel who was blinking at him with his body slumped slightly in exhaustion and Dean realized he had no idea how long the fallen angel had been fighting or what had happened to him since Dean himself had been knocked out.

The response received a small smile from Cas, it was a sad and broken thing, but there was some of the old angel behind it.  Some light had moved into his eyes at the words.  ”You’re my hunter.” it was both a statement and a promise.  Dean heard them both easily.

“Let’s get the Hell out of here.” then he paused, “Are you the last one?”

Sorrow stole into Castiel’s eyes, “Yes.” it was soft and a few tears collected in his eyes.  ”What about…the other Dean?” he asked, “Is he alive still?”

“No idea.  I went here first.” they were moving slowly, stepping around bodies and away from the blood, guts and gore.  ”Did they bite you or bleed on you?”

“Dean I’m immune to them.  We discovered that the hard way.  Something of my grace must be left or they weren’t meant to effect angel vessels.” the stairs came up and they slowly started down them.   Dean handed over one of his guns he’d stashed just in case there were others around.

It was a slow journey and they reached the bottom.  After a short search they found a door but it wasn’t the one Dean entered and instead he found them walking towards a body on the ground.  

A familiar body.  

It was weird and creepy, slightly terrifying to see his dead body.  Eyes lifeless and staring at them.  Without thought he moved to step in front of Castiel, to prevent him from seeing the Dean from his time, but silently he was moved out of the way before Castiel approached the body.  His expression conveying everything and Dean swallowed as he crouched down to close the green eyes.

“I’m sorry Dean.” it was soft and full of emotion.  The drugs and alcohol from earlier long gone, leaving Cas open to the pain of emotions with nothing to dull them.

He was about to say something when he noticed Sam, dressed in a white suit, watching them.  ” _Sammy_?” his voice was rough and confused as he took a few steps forward, but Castiel was there with his body blocking him from his brother and gun pointed at Sam.  Castiel’s whole being was tense and tightened, prepared to fight and protect.  ”Cas?  What—?”

“Brother, there is no need for hostility.” and it wasn’t directed towards Dean, but rather Castiel.  A lump formed in Dean’s throat because he knew.

Sam had said yes.  

This was Lucifer wearing his brother and he listened to the fallen angel spout his lies in a silky smooth tone.  The familiar face was bland and the expression tightened slightly in anger as he spoke of humans.  ”I do not intend to harm your human a second time, Castiel. You may step aside.” it was an order if Dean ever heard one and he knew that Castiel wasn’t going to listen so he stepped around him.  He let his hand fall on Castiel's shoulder, squeezing and directing his gaze once more to the archangel wearing his brother even as the other finished his speech, moving to leave.

“You better kill me now.” it rang out into the silence and he heard Castiel’s breathing increase.  He could feel the fallen angel tensing and moving slightly even as he raised a hand to stop him never looking away from Lucifer who had been leaving.

“Pardon?” it set his teeth on edge. Tears filled his eyes and he didn’t think twice, threatening the devil and promising death.  That he would not allow this to happen.  Dean watched the amusement flash across the other’s face, the disbelief in the word and tried not to scream.

“You better kill me now!  Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you.  And I won’t stop.” it was a promise because this would not happen to his brother.  He would save them all.  Sam.  Bobby.  Castiel.  

He’d save them _all_.

“I know you won’t.  I know you won’t say yes to Michael either.  And I know you won’t kill Sam.  Whatever you do, you will always end up…here.  No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter,  _we_ will always end up…here.” it was calm and soft, “I win.  So I win.”

“You’re wrong.” and Dean felt the tears burning his eyes because this wasn’t true.  It wouldn’t be because he was not going to watch the world burn.  He would stop it or die trying.

“See you in five years, Dean.” and then he was gone and it was just the two of them left.  Castiel’s hand was resting on his shoulder, a warm comfort keeping him from shattering and then he felt a tug.  Something was pulling him away and he turned, hand gripping back on Castiel and seeing the blue eyes go wide before he was back in his time.

Zachariah stared in shock.  Dean Winchester was back, but he had brought someone with him.  Another Castiel.  ” _What have you done_?” it was angered and he was surging towards them.  Dean could read intent in every cell of his body and nothing there was good.  He braced himself, prepared for the blow and they were gone once more.  The familiar feeling of being pulled along by angel flight taking them away to a highway far away from Zachariah.

Dean Winchester was alone with two Castiels.  

One an angel.  

The other fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you change one thing it opens up a bunch of possibilities. So in The End I wondered...what would happen if Dean went after Cas instead of his future self.
> 
> Most of it was pushed by Dean's reaction to Future!Cas and Dean's reaction to when Castiel had been killed by Raphael at Chuck's.
> 
> NOTE: I've gotten several messages/comments about continuing this fic. It is not my priority but I have intentions of continuing but keep in mind if I continue this is probably going to be a threesome since all of them deserve some kind of love dammit. Also there is not going to be *any* MCD in this fic. I didn't save future!cas only to kill him off.


End file.
